Harvest Piece: Luffy's Melody
by yaoifan124
Summary: Luffy is hit by a flyer, literally, that asks someone to be part of the farming life. To anyway the paper would be tossed away, but Luffy was too excited to wait to give that number a call! Out in Foosha Luffy begins his new life, how will everything work out for him? (Used some Harvest Moon: MM references) No pairing yet(but it will probably be Yaoi);;Rated T to be safe;;Luffy POV
1. First Steps

**Pretty much my attitude right now is "I already have stories posted and in progress, so why the hell not add another?!" So bam! Here is this baby of a story that I have been playing with! **

**If anyone knows about Harvest Moon then you will be able to relate, especially if you played Harvest Moon: Magical Melody (hence name). If you have not played the game then you might not get some references I have made towards the game, but it is NOT a crossover. No characters from Harvest Moon are in here. it is all One Piece characters, I just kind of took the layout into account, some ideas, and how some characters will be, but i did try to keep people mostly IC but I can't make promises! But, like, for example, Iceberg is the mayor (which you will find out in this chappie is why I used the example) and then slowly I will introduce other characters. If you do not understand something then don't be afraid to ask I can elaborate for you in the intro next chappie or in the story if it would help in the story as well!**

**_PLEASE READ_**

**(if you haven't already been reading the intro):: I have not picked out a pairing yet! I mean, I am kind of leaning towards a main pairing, but I wouldn't mind if some of you (later on when introduced to the characters) wanting to see some fun with a pairing! Of course I kind of have to already dig the pairing, but you know how I like crack sometimes and I can do one-sided pairs (like someone likes Luffy but he is oblivious to the flirting). Um, let's see... I can do mentions of other pairings (I already kind of have one in mind), but please spare the suggestion of ZoSan, I'm sorry I cannot type them together, the most I would do is make someone ask if they are married and they get angry, but thats it. So, I am very sorry for those ZoSan fans, but please don't suggest that since it's like one of the main pairings I do not like very much.**

**So, I am sorry about that rant!**

**On with the story! **

* * *

**Harvest Piece: Luffy's Melody**

_**Lucky!**_

**Musical Note Earned: First Steps**

* * *

"That bus driver wasn't lying when he said it was a walk." A huff left through my lips as I carried my luggage along the cobble stone path and the sign was in sight. This small skip was in my step as I saw the words on the sign get bigger as I approached.

**Welcome to Foosha.**

**May your burdens wash away!**

Yeah, that's right I am going to start living in this small town called Foosha. It all happened just a week ago when a flyer flew into my face as I walked down the sidewalk…

_**Flashback**_

I pulled it away with a small puff of air leaving a trail as it was the end of winter, but here in Red Line it was chilly most of the spring too. The first thing I saw was the big letters at the top all in bold.

**WANT TO BE A FARMER?!**

Of course, to anyone that would have made them roll their eyes and toss the paper away. But to me, it made my blood pump faster as I continued to read on and I moved a little closer to a wall to get out of the bustling street.

**Look no further, my young fellow!**

**You could be a farmer and it's only a call away!**

**A house is provided, furnishing inside, and we will even stock**

**Your fridge for the first couple weeks as you**

**Get on your feet!**

**So call now at:**

**(123)456-7890**

A burst went through me as I began weaving through the crowd to get to my apartment I shared with my brother. Excitement boiled through me as I hopped up the steps to the third floor and tested the knob to find it locked. My keys rattled loudly as I stabbed them in the keyhole and quickly made it into the home. The door slammed and my keys hit the table roughly with my feet moving to the kitchen. I yanked the phone away from the wall and listened for the tone, thankful we paid for it this month, before stabbing in the number. It found my ear as I listened to the ringing and let it go for three rings before crossing my fingers. It made it to the sixth ring and I was beginning to think it was false advertisement and was ready to hang up.

_**Click**__. "Hello, this is Iceberg."_

Slight confusion was in me and hesitation thinking I had the wrong number. "Hello… Is this the number for that farming ad?" A small silence followed before I heard shifting around and suddenly a click.

"_Yes, you have reached the right number. I must first ask if you are serious on the matter."_

"Y-yes I am! I'm skipping a lunch date just so I could call!" I stated up in enthusiasm as it was true, I was supposed to be meeting up with my brother for lunch.

"_Well, I'm glad to know this is a serious call and not a prank."_

"No, this isn't a prank! I really want this opportunity!" A chuckle left the man on the other end as he cleared his throat next.

"_Alright, alright, when would you like to begin?"_

"As soon as I can!"

"_Very well, can I get your name and current address, since we will provide the transportation."_

"My name is Luffy Monkey and I live at—"

_**End Flashback**_

And that is how I got this great chance to be something that would make me happy. Of course after all that, I ran down to the local deli (as we call it) to meet my irritated brother who ordered without me. After I had ordered some food as well, he asked why I was so late and I told him I was going to be a farmer. It was obvious he was confused and asked if I bumped my head, but I went into more detail about it. When he realized I was completely serious, he smiled and said that I could take some of the money in our savings jar. I wanted to cry a little at hearing that since the jar was meant for him to go to this great college so he could work under this one big shot guy he met at a job convention.

Joy still thumped in my already racing heart and in sight was what was looked to be a type of square, maybe they have events? As I got closer I noticed a tall, slender man standing with a notebook in hand and seemed to be looking at it. When I got closer, he noticed my presence with light surprise on him.

"Monkey?"

"That's me!" I stated as I got close and set my suitcases down before extending a hand. "Nice to meet you, Bergy!" A small snort left him at that before he grasped mine and we shook.

"Nice to meet you too, Monkey, and it's Iceberg." His hair was slicked to the side with a curl coming over his forehead and dark blue eyes gleamed down at me. "Franky was supposed to pick you up in his truck."

"There was no one waiting so I just walked." We released hands as he fixed his glasses and picked up a pen to scribble down a note.

"Well, I apologize for that."

"It's not a big deal." I told him with a grin as I was still filled with excitement and he noticed as he smiled back.

"Shall we head to your new home?" He asked with a hand out and I nodded rapidly before grasping my luggage. We began walking through the square and he began to explain. "This is the Town Square where we hold events, which I will have someone bring this year's calendar by for you tomorrow, most likely." We reached a cobblestone one lane road and made our way deeper into the town. "Most places around here have signs out front so you know the name, hours, and days it's closed. Most of the places around here close around six in the evening, but there are some that stay open longer. You will also find a map of the town in your home on the table, if I remember correctly. If one is not provided then inform the person I send with the calendar." I nodded and noticed some buildings a little to the distance and some nearby, but didn't look too closely.

I had time to learn them all.

"We are getting close to it now." Bergy mentioned as I noticed a small simple home sitting close to the river and noticed how the river was to our left. "This river courses through the town, coming from the mountains, and flows into the sea."

Surprise found me when he stated that and I sniffed the air to notice the salty scent lingering around. A bigger grin found me at the thought of making a trip to see it later on and then I viewed the farm on our right. Someone was carrying something from a barn and a cow was moving away from the man. A hand shot up to wave at us and I began waving back excitedly with my luggage flopping around in my grasp as I heard Bergy mention something.

"This is Moby Dick Farm and if you have any major farming question then just ask them." A nod left me as we approached the home close to a building on the other person's farm. It looked really nice for just a one person house and it made adrenaline begin to pump faster in me. "Here we are; your new home." We stopped before it where a small path led to the door and I had a mailbox with some box-thing next to it. "Outside you have a 'shipping box', which I will have someone come by tomorrow to explain, and a mailbox. Inside you will find your main furnishings all set up, where you may move them as you please, and a supply of food for the next week or two." A paper flipped as I noticed him reading what seemed like notes as I viewed the first page hanging down and decided to rest my bags down for the moment. "A tool shed is around back with a lumber shed next to it so you may chop down trees and store wood there. The previous owner had a dog, so a doghouse is on the right side of the house."

I felt myself lean lightly to get some view of the doghouse before he caught my attention.

"This land next to your home is great for growing crops and for any questions on that then visit Asuka farm where they also sell seeds, handbooks, and trees there." He cleared his throat lightly as he flipped another page and looked at the words. "Our town is still growing so don't be surprised by any new buildings appearing." A nod left me even though I was a bit confused on the appearing part since construction usually takes a bit of time. "We have a construction company, merchant shop, hospital, and of course other houses, though most live in the same building as there shops."

"Is there only a few farmers here?" I asked curiously and he looked to me with a slight frown.

"We have the farmers at Moby Dick and the ones who mainly deal with crops at Asuka, but there is another farmer." Curiosity showed on me and he waved a hand lightly at me to try and stop it. "The only thing is that this other farmer is a bit… self-reserved and doesn't really associate with a lot of people. So if you do happen to meet him then don't mind his attitude it's just the kind of person he is." I slowly nodded my head in understanding as I kind of got the idea of he was saying and kept a mental note. "Now, that should be all for now… Do you have any questions?"

"Not at the moment." I told him truthfully as I was excited about it all and couldn't really think it all up.

"Very well, if you do then I am sure anyone in town could help or you may come by my home that is next to the square." A nod left as he soon put his hand out and we shook again. "Welcome to Foosha, I do hope you enjoy life here."

"Thank you! I'm sure I will!" He smiled to me as I grinned widely and soon let go of his hand before receiving a key. I couldn't help my excitement and soon noticed him begin down the path to leave.

"Have a good day and you should probably rest for now until tomorrow, you did have a long ride here." Bergy mentioned as he stopped by my mailbox and I gave a nod.

"I will! Thank you again!" My hand began to wave out excitedly as he merely chuckled and did a small wave before leaving back to the square.

I turned to face my new home and began doing little hops of joy. Bags found my hands as I hurried to the door and had to drop one to unlock the home, but quickly retrieved it as I entered. The smell of wood was in the air and dust as it seemed to be a while since someone was here. My finger flicked the switch and I moved to the table to notice a folded paper and set my luggage down. A quick flick to the paper had it open in a jiffy and I noticed it being the map and how areas were marked with the name of it written over the place. At least I would know where I was going and hopefully learn the area my heart.

"This is so exciting!" I shouted up before beginning to put my items away and shifting the living room and bedroom around.


	2. First Shipping

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Harvest Piece: Luffy's Melody**

_**Lucky!**_

**Musical Note Earned: First Shipping**

* * *

Today I awoke to the sound of a rooster next door crowing to the rising sun, which surprised me since I can usually sleep through a storm. I assumed that I wasn't used to the noise and awoke to it in slight surprise before deciding to get dressed and make breakfast. Now, I'm no master chef but at least I knew how to make simple meals and luckily could prolong some of my food supply with doing so. Eggs and toast was on the menu as I ate them together as a sandwich and luckily finished when I received a knock on the door. It was more of a pounding, but then again, when I opened the door to find a very big and muscular guy I figured it was a knock for him.

"Yo, names Franky, little bro!" A grin was on him as he stood proud in some cargo shorts and open patterned shirt.

"I'm Luffy!"

"SUPER! I'm here to bring a calendar and tell you more about everything you need to know!"

"Okay, do you wanna come in to explain or be outside?" I asked as I received the calendar and he pointed to me.

"Up to you, bro!"

"Let me set this on the table; be right back out!" I told him and he gave me another _'Super'_ before I went in to toss the item down and then left the home with it unlocked since I didn't see it as a necessary need to lock it.

"So first off, sorry about not picking you up yesterday, I thought I was supposed to get you today."

"No problem."

"Well, you are _super_ great, let's get started!"

It began with Franky explaining the shipping box, which was very interesting to say the least. You opened it and set the items inside and close the lid. Yeah, I know that sounds like the right thing, but the next time you open it the items would be gone even if you just closed it. It was interesting to see it work since Franky brought an example and told me to be careful on what I put in the box because then I would have to somehow buy back whatever I put in there since it disappears. It was really cool when he let me put the item in the box, my first thing ever shipped! Anyways, he told me it had something to do with the area since it had always been like this and no one questions, so I kind of just accepted it.

Next, we went to the back to the tool shed and he showed me how some tools were already there, but I could always upgrade at the local merchant's shop or if I need any knew equipment. Seeing as he only had a few things, I thought about visiting some shops after all this. Another thing he showed me was the lumber shed and noticed some wood was in there but was rotting and he noted with a 'I'll bring my truck by and get rid of it since it won't be useful' before telling me I could use it for my fireplace in the winter to keep warm. Winter started at the end of fall and ended right around the beginning of spring so it was nice to know I will experience warmer weather than up where I used to live.

Last thing he told me was of his _super_ skills of building at a fast rate and explained that buildings could appear in just a day when he got on a role with his co-worker. I was fascinated by it and praised while he told some stories before gazing to the sky at the sun and gave me a grin.

"I got to get going since I promised Usopp-bro that I would help him with a project, but don't be afraid to stop by and visit with us and old man Tom." He told me and I nodded to him as he hopped over my fence onto the path for the town.

"Alright, I'm going to visit some of the buildings today and then later on during the week since I need to begin growing crops." I mentioned before getting a thumbs up and a pose that made me laugh.

"SUPER! If you need any work then definitely stop by!"

"I will!"

"That's great! Have a SUPER day, Luffy-bro!"

"You too!" I waved widely to him as he began his way to the bridge to go over the river and I moved to my home.

Just a quick snack and then I was off to next door with a glance at the sign to see if it was open and luckily Franky made enough time pass to have it open already. I made my way up the short path and soon pushed open the door with a chime from the bell connected to it.

"Good morning." A smooth bored tone came out as I made my way in and I noticed blue eyes gleam to me with a stare before blinking a bit. "You must be the new farmer Thatch saw yesterday."

"My name is Luffy!"

"I'm Marco, I own this ranch."

"Cool~!" I claimed out as I moved to the counter he was behind with a grin. "It must be exciting to have! I hope to become great at being a farmer!"

"You from the city?"

"Huh? Yeah, I lived with my brother, but I always thought it would be nicer to come out to a town with a calm atmosphere and land to explore!" I told him and this grin came onto his face before a door in the back shut.

"Come meet the new guy, yoi!" Marco shouted out towards the archway and feet stomped through the home before I noticed a grin at me.

"You are the guy I saw yesterday!" Brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and a scar lined around his left eye almost like a parenthesis. Scruff was on his chin as he seemed to trim it and not have a lot of facial hair there. The man approached me with a hand out and we shook. "I'm Thatch!"

"Luffy!"

"Awesome! I hope you enjoy life here!" The man cheered out as he patted my shoulder after letting go of my hand. "Plus, don't let this sour puss ruin your fun." A thumb jabbed towards Marco who just rolled his eyes and waved a hand out.

"Whatever, are you done with the morning routine since Izo should be coming down any minute?"

"Just finished up!"

"Good," a new person appeared with a nice looking yukata on their frame, but held a stern appearance. "I don't need you slacking." The rough tone had me realizing that even though hair was back in a bun and a perfectly manicured nail pointing this person was a male.

"Like I would after that time you bestowed your wrath upon me." Thatch mentioned and began shifting a little to the side with a hand out. "Anyways, this is Luffy."

"Oh, the new farmer, it's a pleasure. I am Izo."

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled and received a satisfied one back at my answer before a stern look was to Marco.

"Why do I not smell food?"

"I thought it was your turn…"

"If it was my turn then I would have been up earlier."

"Come on guys, I can whip something up real fast." Thatch stated with a wave of hands and began heading to the back. "See you around, Luffy!" I nodded with a 'see ya' in return before Izo excused himself to go do laundry and I looked to blue eyes.

"If you ever need help, just come let us know… I know it's not easy starting out and any kind of help is useful when you need it."

"Thanks! I appreciate it!" My eyes found the clock on the wall before going back to Marco. "I'm going to go visit other places!" I mentioned with a grin and he gave a smile before a small wave.

"Have fun."

"I will! See you later, Pineapple head!" This snort left him before I heard laughter from the back and soon Marco was shouting to the other so I made my exit.

Well, this morning was starting out great! It was nice to know that some nice people lived next door and could help me, plus Franky said he would if I needed it. This town was already turning out to be a lot better than the city!


	3. Meeting The Town

**Harvest Piece: Luffy's Melody**

_**Lucky!**_

**Musical Note Earned: Meeting the Town**

So I decided to walk along the path and eventually found my way to an intersection and a building to my right. It was right there so I decided to make my way to it with a curious walk as I notice the sign and read it as the words told me basically it being a merchant shop and decided to go in since it was open. A shed was next to it as I noticed it open and noises coming from it, but continued to the store. Bells jingled when I opened the door and I was met with a blonde man who was sitting on part of the counter with him toying with something in his hands.

"Good morning!" I decided to greet, figuring he didn't hear me come in and the man looked to me with hair covering his eyes.

"Oh, good morning. I apologize; I thought you were Kidd coming back in." He hopped down from his perch and shifted in his spot to put the item away. "You must be the new guy."

"I'm Luffy!"

"My name is Killer."

"So everyone has already heard of me?"

"The weekly newsletter mentioned you so I would think everyone knows if they read it." The man mentioned as I figured he was viewing me and then suddenly a clashing noise came from the back room. He stiffened lightly and turned towards the back before a loud explosion came from the back, startling me lightly. "Did you come in the back?!"

"It was the only way to test my prototype without you hounding me!" A grouchy tone came out along with coughs and black smoke wavered along the ceiling.

"Well put your shit down and come greet the new guy!" Clattering noises was made with cursing before a man with striking red hair came walking with hands rubbing at a rag.

"The new farmer?"

"Luffy this is Kidd, Kidd this is Luffy." The blonde made the introductions and I greeted the other that soon grasped the goggles covering his face and pushed them up to show how smog was on him and around his eyes were clean from the protection. Amber orbs stared me up and down as he walked to the counter.

"You're pretty scrawny."

"Kidd."

"What?!" The redhead looked to Kilther with arms out like he didn't understand what he said wrong.

"Well, I'm from the city and waited tables so I can understand." I mentioned as I hated my job since it had sucky wages and no one ever tipped anymore these days so I was living paycheck to paycheck with whatever I could spare go to help Ace with college. Of course my brother always said it wasn't necessary, but I would sneak in a five or a few one dollar bills in his clothes so he would find it and think he left it there.

"Well, welcome to Foosha." Kilther told me politely with his bored tone and I heard a 'tsk' from Kidd.

"In case you didn't know, this is a merchant shop where we get some things in or I invent something."

"That's cool!" I told him with fists pumped towards me to show my enthusiasm and the guy looked to me with an eyebrow raised. A chuckle from the blonde made him shake his head before snorting at my response.

"Yeah, I don't have any of my inventions out right now, but I can send ya a letter if you are that interested."

"Sounds awesome!" A grin was splitting my face as I never met someone who invented or made their own things.

"Great, so uh… I will see ya later…. Luffy!" It took him a moment to remember my name but he seemed a bit more relaxed when I took interest in his inventions.

"Okay! I got to go check out some other places too!" Kidd left to the back with a hand waving out and I looked to the blonde.

"If you go left and straight along the path you will find the clinic." Kilther informed me and I began nodding to him.

"I will go drop in then!"

"Oh, and don't mind the doctor there… He can be a bit… _personal_, if you know what I mean." My head tilted at his words but I nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, bye Kilther!"

"It's Killer!"

"Right! See ya later!" The bells jingled behind me as I put a finger to my chin as I thought about how I got his name wrong. A shrug left me since I never was good with names anyways and most of the time I just make up nicknames. "Time to see the doctor!"

_That sounded weird for me to say since I hated the hospital, but I needed to go!_

The walk was nice and I came across a bunny hopping around and tugging at some grass only to pop out a carrot. I cheered out to the rabbit, startling it, but it took the carrot with it before running. A building was appearing in my sight with a sign saying 'Clinic' on the front and I assumed it was the place. If it wasn't then someone really needed to change that.

It was open, and even had later hours then the places I had already stopped at, which was good I guess. The door was light as I opened it to hear a doorbell like noise resound lightly overhead. Smelling the sterile atmosphere definitely had me confirming on the location and I stepped in before closing it to notice it being a bit cooler in here.

"About time you stop in." The tone had me looking over to a tan skinned male on a swivel chair, looking bored as could be. "Being new I expected you earlier…"

"Well, Franky stopped by and then I just kind of went to places along the path. Killer told me to come in, actually." I mentioned with a smile and he shifted to get up, which his outfit made me tilt my head.

"At least you made it in, I'm Law, Foosha's doctor. I would like to do a small examination, or check-up; however you see it, on you to get a firsthand knowledge on your body. After that I will ask you your family history and—"

"Ah! Law! Why aren't you wearing your white coat while with a patient?!" A pale man with snow white hair waved his arms around in distress before approaching the other making me notice the major height difference.

"Bepo…"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but you have to wear your coat! You don't look like a doctor with just your hoodie and jeans on!" The man was looking down to his superior as he was still in frantic mode.

"Fine, get the stupid thing." Bepo ran off, leaving the doctor to sigh out with fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "I swear that one day…"

"Um…" I spoke out lightly as I seemed to have been momentarily forgotten and grey eyes looked to me before he gave a small smirk.

"If you will follow me then we can begin that examination."

* * *

Killer wasn't lying when he said the doctor was a bit personal. The whole examination was him checking me over and goodness his hands were cold! He was a bit in your personal space and made remarks that I have heard before and my brother told me only perverts say those things. So I am assuming Law was along the lines of a pervert, but not fully since he is supposed to examine your body. It's not like he was harassing me or anything though and he said I showed adjust to my new routine at a slow pace since he asked about my past lifestyle.

Law was very helpful so I'm just going to ignore my conclusion that he may be a possible pervert.

As I wondered aimlessly around I came across Asuka farm where they have crops and is owned by a grandmother and her grandchild. I think the names were Maya and, uh… Lizard? Not sure but that older woman freaked me out when she did that sudden stretch up and I had to calm my heart. The younger woman was nice and gave me some notes on what to grow during which months with even an estimate date. It was nice and I was carrying it along with me as I heard the beach, but strayed away since I didn't want to see it quite yet. Save it for when I have a whole day to spend there and look over the water and think about my accomplishments so far.

I did run into a few wild animals that looked to me shyly and a very curious face but did not approach. Then I managed to walk by my house and keep going towards what seemed to be a type of mountain. Iza… Lia? Um, oh I know Izo! Yeah, he was putting up a line of clothes and gave a short wave towards me as he seemed to use the other to stop what looked like a chuckle. Not sure, but I returned the wave and continued on along the path.

That's when I saw it.

Off the path a little was a home and I could see a field with crops and what looked like a chicken coop as well. I thought for a moment before remembering the mayor mentioning something about another farmer and not to be offended.

Huh, I should go meet them.


	4. Rival

**A/N:: HERE MY LOVELIES! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Ah, and excuse any mistakes. My skills are still a bit rusty. Let me know on what you guys think! :)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Harvest Piece: Luffy's Melody**

_**Lucky!**_

**Musical Note Earned: Rival**

* * *

Approaching the house had me noticing a midnight colored cat lying along a fence post giving me a bored stare and just stared as I grinned at it whilst approaching. When I tried to go pet the feline, it threw its ears back with a soft growl and I pulled away knowing better than to irritate a cat.

"She doesn't like people." I turned to this built man as he wore a white polo and a dark pair of jeans with boots strapped on tight. His whole posture showed that he was a very stern and serious person.

"Oh… Hi! My name is Luffy."

"Don't care."

"Ah… uhh…" I was caught off guard and kind of stood a little dumbfounded. "Well… I'm just introducing myself to everyone today."

"Well, you introduced yourself, you may leave now." Arms crossed with a slight bulge to them as it was almost a sign that he meant it.

"Um, okay. It was nice meeting you, hope to see you at festivals!" I grinned to him before making my way to the main path and after making it, I glanced back to see him rubbing the cat's chin. Now I knew what the mayor meant, but it doesn't matter I have a feeling we will become good friends one day.

After finally arriving back home and putting the helpful items away, I decided to take a shower and relax on my bed whilst staring to the ceiling. The sun was starting to set and I could turn my head and see the setting sun a little in my view. I felt a little jittery since I couldn't believe my life was going to be different now.

"I wonder what Ace is up to? I should really get a landline…"

* * *

"Thanks so much!" I was crouched next to this guy with dark curly hair back in a low ponytail as he was hooking up a phone line for me. I had asked Bergy yesterday who I needed to ask and told me that he would let Franky know. According to Usopp, the person hooking up the line, the mayor and Franky where the ones to build up this town along with Tom; a man who they consider as a father.

"No problem!" Usopp replied as he was now plugging up something to the wall. "All set up!"

"That was fast!" I mentioned as I expected for it to take longer, but then again I suck at these kind of things.

"Well everything was already installed I just had to add the phone and Iceberg said that he already activated the line here so it's good to go!"

"Thanks again!"

"No problem, really!"

"We should hang out sometime!" I told him as he packed some things into a tool bag, hazel eyes moved to look at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are awesome!" A proud smile came onto his face as he fixed his tan overalls a bit before lifting his bag.

"Well a new café opened up yesterday so if you want we could go there this evening. It opens around six, so perfect timing for me." As I walked him to the door, a questioning look came over my face and when he stopped just outside the door I interrupted him before he could speak.

"It's all ready?"

"Yeah… Franky did tell you about buildings going up overnight, right?" A nod left me and then it kind of hit me. "You will get used to it."

"It's amazing to build so fast."

"Yeah, we work on our own specialty. Franky builds and I begin the electric wire and plumbing, we both do the insulation and final touchups." Amazement found me as I couldn't help think about if I had any great attributes, but I couldn't think of anything on the spot. "So I guess I will see you then?"

"Um, could you mark the place on my map real fast? So I don't get lost." A chuckle left him as I pulled it out and he took out a pencil to mark the spot with a small x. "Thanks, I will see you then."

"See you later!" Usopp waved as he made his way down the path and onto the road whilst now checking on a clipboard, probably had other places to be.

"I should start making a garden space to plant what Maya gave me." I told myself and made my way inside to grab the seeds before making my way to get a hoe. To be safe, I set the bags of seeds next to the watering can so I didn't lose them and then made my way outside.

* * *

It's getting close to dusk so I went ahead and washed up so I could begin my way down to the new café. I used my map to make my way towards the area Usopp marked and noticed it to be right on the other side of Moby Dick farm. As I made my way, I saw Marco sitting on one of his fence posts with a book in hand.

"Hey, Marco!" I stated after thinking his name over three times to make sure it was right. Blue eyes peered up at me as I came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey, where you going?"

"To the new café." He peered to the sky and then to the ground before closing his book.

"I will join you, I was planning to as well, but was wasting time until it opened." He hoped down with one hand patting his jeans before setting the book on the post. We began walking towards the direction, which I put my map away since he mentioned knowing where it was.

"Aren't you worried about your book?" I asked after a short conversation about the new place.

"Hm? Nah, it's not going to rain or anything until probably tomorrow evening." Hands moved to his pockets as he had shrugged about it and I had a bit of a frown on me.

"I meant, aren't you worried someone will take it?" Eyes looked to me a little confused before he hummed lightly.

"Ah, here, we don't worry about those things because everyone respects one another. The only reason someone would take it if it was about to rain and they wouldn't want it getting ruined." A short pause was made as he ruffled my hair. "Life here is a lot different from the city." The building was in view and we cut across a small grass plain to get to it. The lights gave off a warm glow and he opened the door and let me go in first.

"Thank you!" I stated as we both made it in and I heard my name.

"Luffy!" A grin found me as I made my way over to Usopp at a table near the bar, but not at it. "I see you didn't get lost!"

"Nope, I met Marco along the way so he pretty much showed me!" I sat down and grasped the glass of water already provided.

"Well that's great! Once you figure the layout out then you will be wondering why you even need a map!" A smile found him as he seemed to have had the experience himself. "Plus most new places either send out a letter or are in the weekly newspaper! It's very convenient!"

"It is! I'm already loving it here!"

"Oh, your friend is here." The feminine voice had me looking to my side and seeing a woman with pink hair put up in pig-tails and were all the way down to her wait. A white button up shirt was tucked into her mid-thigh black skirt that flowed out. Black boots were clamped together with buckles and went to right below her knee.

"Ah, sorry for the wait." I grinned up and this light pink found her cheeks before she flicked a hand out.

"Wh-what do you want?" A small pout was on her lips and I hummed lightly before grinning.

"The Mushroom Sauty!"

"Sauté." Usopp corrected me causing my cheeks to puff out.

"I said that!" A laugh left him before saying what he wanted which was the potato soup. We handed our menus to the woman and I noticed her name tag say 'Perona'.

"It will be out shortly!" She clomped away as she moved through the tables.

"Tsundere?" I heard Usopp mutter and I tilted my head towards him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," was my reply before grinning out. "So I reeled in this twenty pound bass one time."

"WHAT?! That's so COOL!" I was a little loud but most ignored me as I urged Usopp to tell more of his trip to this lake that glistened like fair dust lingered over it.


End file.
